The present disclosure relates to improvements in the placement of sensors for touch and hands free activation of faucets. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the placement of capacitive and ultrasonic sensors in or adjacent to faucet spouts, faucet handles, pull out wands and/or sink basins to sense the presence of users of the faucet and then to control the faucet based on output signals from the sensors.
In an illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery apparatus includes a spout, a normally disabled ultrasonic sensor located adjacent the spout, and a capacitive sensor configured to define a capacitance sensing field in an area near the spout to detect a presence of a user. The ultrasonic sensor is configured to detect the presence of a user adjacent the spout when enabled. The apparatus also includes a controller coupled to the capacitive sensor and the ultrasonic sensor. The controller is programmed to detect the presence of a user in the capacitance sensing field based on an output signal from the capacitance sensor. The controller is also programmed to enable the ultrasonic sensor in response to detecting the presence of the user in the capacitance sensing field with the capacitive sensor, thereby reducing the amount of power used by the ultrasonic sensor.
In one illustrated embodiment, the controller causes fluid flow through the spout upon detection of the user in the capacitance sensing field. In another illustrated embodiment, the controller causes fluid flow through the spout upon detection of the user by the enabled ultrasonic sensor.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a method includes providing a spout, a normally disabled ultrasonic sensor adjacent the spout, a capacitive sensor adjacent the spout, and a controller coupled to the capacitive sensor and the ultrasonic sensor. The method also includes detecting presence of a user in a capacitance sensing field near the spout based on an output from the capacitive sensor, enabling the ultrasonic sensor in response to detecting the presence of the user in the capacitance sensing field with the capacitive sensor, and detecting the presence of the user adjacent the spout with the enabled ultrasonic sensor.
In one illustrated embodiment, the method further includes causing fluid flow through the spout upon detection of the user in the capacitance sensing field. In another illustrated embodiment, the method further includes causing fluid flow through the spout upon detection of the user by the enabled ultrasonic sensor.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.